Drunken Imprint
by VampChick76
Summary: Seth Clearwater has a best friend, Alex Aki. She's always been his best friend, nothing else. But will things become personal when he accidently imprints on her while being drunk? Totally. After Breaking Dawn, Werewolves/Vampires.
1. About Me

**Hey guys! Thanks to the people who voted! Your votes lead me to make this story, Drunken Imprint. I know most of the votes were on No Sex but at first it was this, so I started writing this. But you guys changed your minds! Still, hope you like it! Going to have multiple chapters, not sure how many yet.**

**Setting is still in Forks and La Push in Washington. Most of this will be from Seth's POV but Alex's POV will be in there when we get to know her.**

**Note to Reader: There are mentions to alcohol and getting drunk in this story. I do not approve of getting drunk or alcohol really but it is fun to make a story out of it. It' not in this chapter but I'll warn you beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: I wish upon a star, to own Twilight. But, alas, not all wishes come true :'( **

**Drunken Imprint: **Can you imprint while you're drunk? Apparently you can because when Seth Clearwater wakes up on his best friend's couch, he sees the world in a new way. And when he sees his best friend, Alex, he feels an attraction to her. He has imprinted on her.

xxxxx

**Prologue (Seth POV)**

My name is Seth Clearwater. I'm 15 ½ and a sophomore at Quileute Tribal School. It's a small school on the reservation, only 80 people. But don't judge the school by the number of people. You still have the jocks, the pops (short for populars), the nerds, the goths, the freaks, etc. But then you have 'Sam's worshippers'.

I am categorized under the last one. No, I do not worship Sam Uley and no I am not in a cult, either. Well, not technically. Sam is a werewolf. He is our leader and we run everything through him first. Guess what that makes me? I'm a werewolf too.

Don't get me started on all that junk that Hollywood says about werewolves. It's not true, neither is the vampire stuff but that's a different story. No full moons or silver bullets work on us. We're not precisely werewolves, really we're shapeshifters. We just take the shape of a wolf, that's all.

There I go again, talking like I am in a cult. I can think for myself and I do. Like for instance, I have other friends besides the pack. Most of the pack doesn't have normal friends, besides their imprints.

I have one best friend that is not in the pack: Alex Aki. No, Alex is not a guy; she is a fun loving girl. Do you know what's even better about her? Her brother Collin is already a werewolf. So she already knows about us, and I don't have to lie to her.

Like I said, she is not in the pack. But Leah, my annoying older sister, is hoping she'll change into one of us. That sounds terrible but Leah is the only she wolf, so she gets awful lonely. She used to have a boyfriend, Sam Uley, but he imprinted on our second cousin.

It wasn't his fault he imprinted, it just happens. She understands but can be a shmee about it. Shmee means something that starts with a b and ends in an itch. Shmee is a word Alex and I made up, so we wouldn't get in trouble for saying the real thing.

Okay, I understand you have been hearing the word imprint, imprinting, imprinted, etc. Imprinting occurs when a shapeshifter finds their soul mate. The moment the shapeshifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It is described as if you are being pulled toward that person, and that when you see them a glowing heat fills you; having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate.

Like almost everyone in the pack has an imprint! It's so annoying. Couple 'R' Us much? Let's see who has an imprint: Sam, with Emily; Jared, with Kim; Quil, with Claire; Paul, with Rachel; and Jacob, with Renesmee.

It's supposed to be magical and such, I don't buy it. Out of the 37 girls at my school, I'm not drawn to any of them. Except for Alex of course, but she's only my best friend.

I'm not the oldest, I am the second oldest. But Embry, the oldest, could imprint any day now. It's like a ticking bomb, you never know when it will go off. Unless it has minutes or seconds on it, but nevermind.

Alex keeps telling me that I'll find someone special someday everytime I bring it up.

As if.

xxxxx

**A/N: It's not the best, Seth's head is confusing. He gets sidetracked easily, as you could tell. But you got a glimpse of Alex Aki, Seth's BFF. You'll see her more in the next chapter, this is more a filler.**

**The weather is terrible right now. OMG it's flooding here in Tennessee. Some front yards in my neighborhood are just water. The creeks were over flooded into the roads making us trapped in our neighborhood Saturday. Like 12 inches of rain, that's a lot. It was only supposed to be 6 or 7 inches, but apparently Mother Nature hates us. The good news out of this is that as a neighborhood, we are coming closer and helping each other out :)**

**Well hang in with me, I'll update soon.**

**Xela**


	2. Mondays Suck

**Hey girls (and the occasional guy)! What's up? I got amazing reviews even though the number was small.**

**Okay here is one thing I want to clear up: Seth is a little bit more girly than the rest of the wolf pack. It's called being sensitive. Someone had an issue with that in the last chapter. **

**My beta for this was treehugger737! She did this at the last moment and with that I love her! Thanks Oli!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns Seth Clearwater but I own Alex Aki.**

**~DI~**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_**-Wake Me Up When September Ends, Green **_**Day (A/N: I didn't choose the song, I let my little brother choose. Have no clue why he chose this one.)**

**Drunken Imprint**

**Chapter 1- Mondays Suck (Seth POV)**

It's Monday morning, again. I hate Mondays; it's the day that kicks you in the butt. It brings you back to reality after you've had a brief two-day taste of what life should really be like. Plus it's the day you can't sleep in and it brings with it more days where you can't sleep in.

Mondays just suck. Period.

I'm not emo; I probably got up on the wrong side of the bed today. It's like that every Monday. I guess it's like a vicious cycle that keeps coming and coming. I suppose it will stop when I can _finally_ sleep in on a Monday. Maybe someday.

It's January 14th and I am wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I don't get cold like normal people, it's a werewolf thing. I brushed my shoulder length black hair into a ponytail so I wouldn't have to deal with it later. The whole wolf pack had short hair but I love my long hair. I get made fun of it but, someday, I will attract a lady with this hair. Watch out ladies.

I got a blueberry poptart, grabbed my backpack, and yelled bye to my mom. With all of that, I was ready for whatever Monday threw my way. Not really but I liked to think I was.

The rocking chair on the porch was calling me to sit down. So I obliged. I glanced at my watch; I had at least 5 minutes before Alex would come and pick me up.

One thing I won't tell you when I meet you has to be that I can't drive. Alex has to pick me up every day. She's like my personal chauffer. I hate it.

She has to pick me up because she passed her driving test with flying colors and I bombed mine by running over a 'bystander'. He was plastic and I still failed.

Alex doesn't mind picking me up. She likes teasing me about not being able to drive and pretty much anything that I mess up. Which happens a lot.

I looked up and saw that a blue truck sitting in my driveway. Here's Alex. I picked up my backpack and went to get into the truck. I was greeted with: "Sup Seth-a-boo, what's a crackin'?"

I sighed. Alex always found new phrases to annoy me with along with that terrible nickname. "Alex, you know I hate that name."

She feigned shock. "You do? I would of never known. I'm sorry; I'll try to stop…Seth-a-boo." She cackled out her evil laugh that she had been working on.

"Good try. Next time make it more…witchy."

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't annoyed that her laugh wasn't good enough, but that I gave her advice. She doesn't take advice well from anyone. A psychiatrist would have a field day with her.

"Whatev's youngster. Hey, have you decided what you're getting me for my birthday? You know, the birthday two days before yours?" Did I mention that she is two days older than me and won't let me forget it?

I rolled my eyes and tried to think of something to turn the subject around when I remembered something. "It's Monday again. You know the tradition and it's _your_ turn."

She made a face and groaned, "Ugh, who made up this horrific game again?"

"You did. You said it would bond us closer together," I said with a laugh. She did say that at the time. It really hasn't bonded us closer than we were already. It was just fun to make of each other when we were done.

She made another face and stared out the front window. We sat in silence, with the exception of that appalling country music coming out of her radio. I don't get her fascination with country music.

I had an idea.

Luke Bryan was on. Alex loved Luke Bryan and this was one of her favorite songs. I just had to wait for the right moment.

_Yeah where I come from, rain is a good thing._

That was my cue. I looked at Alex and she was clueless to my plot. So with my lightning fast ninja moves, I turned up the radio so it was really loud and sang along with the chorus. I must say, I have a very off key voice.

_Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey  
Whiskey makes my baby feel a little frisky  
Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck  
We hunt our honeys down, we take 'em into town  
Start washin' all our worries down the drain  
Rain is a good thing._

Alex turned off the radio. She stopped the truck and turned her body towards me so I could see her glare. Her glares could kill.

"Sethuel Nils Clearwater," she began. I flinched when she used my middle name. My middle name was only spoken when I was in trouble. "You could have gotten us killed." I bowed my head down, she was right. "That singing was terrible and could make people deaf. Never again."

I smiled. I thought I was in real trouble. Alex saw my smile. She punched me. I smiled wider because, well, she can't hurt me. It's a werewolf thing.

"Owww. I forgot you are like super indestructible." Alex held her hand to her chest. I bet it did hurt. What can I say? Some men break hearts, I break hands. Watch out ladies.

"I'm sorry," I told her even though I wasn't sorry in the slightest. I bet she knew that too.

Alex grumbled as she started back up the truck. It sputtered to life. I knew in two more minutes we would arrive at our educational prison for the next five days.

In two and a half minutes we were there. That's weird, usually takes two. We sat in the truck. I knew she was stalling for what had to happen. I took the moment at my advantage.

"Hey, Al, why'd it take two and a half minutes to get there when it usually takes two?"

Yes, I knew it was a stupid question but to my surprise she answered it. "Monday is the longest day of the week; it's a proven scientific fact. Each second is .88892% longer just because it's Monday*."

That's Alex for you, spouting knowledge right and left.

I was about to say something back when there was a knock on my window. It was Embry.

"Seth, Alex, come on. Whose turn is it this week?" Embry asked. I pointed at Alex and he laughed. "Well I got it, so are you ready?"

Alex sighed as she got out. "Yep totally. Let's do this."

**~DI~**

***That is true as far as I'm concerned.**

**Okay there is something I would like to discuss with you: Reviews. I like reviews (so please keep giving them) but the other day I didn't like the one that I saw. There was a review from someone anonymous for one of my one-shots that said it was gay and asked if I had a life. Okay, I was shocked and about cried. I work hard on my stories and if you don't like them, don't tell me it's gay. That's harsh. I don't want to disable anonymous reviews (because I get a lot) but if I have to, I will. **

**So please leave a review. Not a mean one. Leave something that you liked and something I could improve. And please leave suggestions on what you think is going to happen next.**

**Huggles and Kissies,**

**Xela**


End file.
